SLAP
by SSL4E
Summary: Sasuke Had a Reason To Slap Sakura


SLAP

Disclaimer : I don't own naruto

SLAP !

Sakura felt her cheek sting from that hit … it hurt .. god it hurt so much…

But what hurts the most is her heart .

How could she dare to even do such a thing ?!.

Her mother was sick .. yes very sick & she needed money to pay for her mother's surgery .The doctors were not volunteering to make discounts or even donate a bit .

Material world don't they say? .. even Tsunade her self couldn't do a thing to help.

She didn't even tell Naruto, Kakashi or… or .. or sasuke who didn't speak to her that much since he came back from that snake bastard Orochimaru.She had to convince a doctor in any way to do that surgery .. but he asked her not to give money … he asked her to give him her self for a one night stand.

**Flash Back**

"_think about it sakura .. you have been going on extra missions non-stop just to gain extra money , even though … the money isn't enough no matter how hard you try…all I'm asking for is you for one night"_

"_I … I don't … How dare you!...you can go to hell you Bastard,…What kind of person do you think I am!?"_

"_It's a cruel World my sakura … and I'm willing to wait...The offer still stands.. you can take it or leave it"_

_Sakura felt her eyes water & left the hospital running to her house._

_It has been months & her mother is still suffering from that illness of hers . she just couldn't bare to leave her mother in that state.. sure she was a medical ninja .. but she knew no shit about surgeries._

_Why did her father have to leave?... why did her mother get sick?...Why are they so short on money?._

_She honestly didn't know why .. but every day she worked & prayed harder just to get some money to help her mother._

_She thought about that doctor's offer & she thought That maybe it is an answer for her prayers._

_(3 months later after hard thinking)_

"_N..No sakura ! … you cant! … no way!... look at me .. you cant do this to your self…Ill help you I swear I will .. but please don't do this to your self!"Ino said holding sakuras Shoulders too tightly afraid to let go._

_Fear ,Disgust & sadness was crossing sakuras face as she said __"I Ha…Have to do it…no other choice Ino…"_

"_What are you Saying!... This isn't you… this isn't the sakura I know...there has to be another way!... did you tell Naruto..or Sasuke?"._

_Sakuras eyes went wide & her tears were falling._

"_you..No…Don't ever Tell them ino..please .. I don't want them to think about me in a different way!...They don't even know that my mother is sick…they haven't suspected me going on extra solo missions … I told them that I needed to gain more experience…anyways …Please ino don't tell Them" __Sakura said as she lowered her head & cried harder…It wasn't like she liked the situation her mother would be very upset with her if she knew….including Team 7 … Sai,Naruto,Kakashi & sasuke…_

_Life is about sacrifices…When you love someone you have to give it all to save your loved ones ._

_Ino Hugged sakura tightly and started to cry with her ._

_Tonight sakura will have to go and do it …. Her mother is in a worse state._

_The faster the better._

"_Just be carful …Okay …I know that's crazy but Plaese be careful…Fight back when you have to…even if he asked for everything" Ino said breaking the hug._

_Sakura laughed while tears were still coming down ._

"_never in my life did I expect to have such an event…I always see it on movies … but hey!,… its true now"__ sakuras voice was cracking & her throat tightened._

"_I Have to go now okay.. see you tomorrow ino" __sakura smiled sadly ._

_Sakura left and ino started to cry even more….feeling a familiar Chakra lurking behind her Back._

_Ino turned and her eyes widened ._

"_you……Heard?!" stuttered ino not moving from her spot ._

_The door of his office opened and when a pink haired girl entered hesitantly a disgusting smirk crossed his lips._

"_cruel world … didn't I say that sweetie"_

"_lets just get down to business"_

"_slow down.. there will be plenty enough to satisfy you .. no need for the rush"._

_Sakuras eyes showed sadness looking down on the floor …. And she wrapped her arms around her body protectively ._

_The doctor approached her slowly and held her chin and raised her head while his other hand roughly unwrapped her arms from her body ._

_Her whole body was shaking and tears were falling already when the doctor was unzipping her red shirt ._

"_No!"__ she pushed his hand a way and stepped back wrapping her arms around her self again._

"_What the Hell are you talking About Bitch A deal Is a Deal…we already Started … we have to finish it"_

_A picture of Sakuras mother Flashed on sakuras head & then She bit her lower lip till blood started to form on her pink rosy lips._

_The doctor approached her again and she was shaking even more already when he buried his head in to the crook of her neck & started to nip her skin roughly._

"_I'm sorry every one…kakashi-sensei…mom…dad…Ino…Sai naruto…tsunade-shishou …… S…Sasuke I love you…I'm so sorry__" Sakura whispered to her self but it was heard ._

"_COULD YOU BE A LITTLE MORE ACTIVE WITH ME HERE!...FUCK THOSE PEOPLE YOU LOVE ….TONIGHT YOUR MINE….STOP SAYING SORRY …YOU WILL BE HELPING YOUR MOTHER WITH THIS….." the doctor said pushing her hard on the floor ._

_He started to adjust his self on top of her .Unzipping his pants and laughing slightly ._

_Sakura Closed her eyes tight & tears were forming again._

_The doctor reached his hand to her exposed chest which was only covered with her Pink cute Bra that her mother bought on her birthday ._

_An inch until He reaches her …. Less than an inch now ._

_She heard a hit sound and a crash of glasses ._

_A loud Growl was heard and someone fell on the floor ._

_The smell of alcohol was all over the room … She assumed that the glass crash was from the beer's bottle._

_Opening her eyes quickly after recognizing the chakra ... she looked up with wide eyes and She whispered__…sasuke-kun!!"._

_Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her up quickly ._

_He zipped her shirt & dragged her out of the office ._

_She was lost .. afraid & embarrassed.. What would she tell him now?!.. what would he think of her . _

_Dragging her to a corner where no one was there. he stopped and looked at her for a second …_

"_Sa…sasuke-kun! … its not what you think!! … I Can Ex-_

SLAP !

Sakura felt her cheek sting from that hit … it hurt .. god it hurt so much…

But what hurts the most was her heart .

Uchiha Sasuke has just Slapped Haruno Sakura on the Face. Something which was NEVER Done Before .

A pregnant Silence

"I'm Sorry …. I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun…"

"What the Hell Were you thinking Sakura?"

"I have my own reasons Sasuke-kun… I was short on money and my mother was-"

"I heard your conversation with Ino…. Why didn't you tell us? "

"Its Not like that you Care Sasuke-kun…I know that you never Care so don't act Like you Care NOW" Sakura burst in tears while she was looking at sasuke angrily.

"Ever since you came back from Orochimaru you haven't even had a nice conversation with me…. Why?... I didn't Know ….. Did you really Hate me this much?, But now you Care?.. I just didn't want to be a burden on you guys … Because Every Time I depend on you guys to solve my problems… But this… this was the time to solve it on my own"

Sakura said sniffing and brushing the tears which ran down to her face.

"What a way to solve your problems Sakura…" Sasuke said with the Sharingan Flashing.

"Go ahead and laugh…smirk and mock me I'm Used to-"

Sasuke Held her arms tightly & forced her to look him in the eye.

"What if her really asked you to Do this…THIS SHIT with him … and then he'll never Keep His deal .. and your mother will be in the same state?!... What if He Kept Using you on this one & not keeping you for a one night FUCKING Stand!... Are You THAT DENSE SAKURA ..WHAT IF HE REALLY DID TOUCH YOU IN PLACES THAT… GOD SAKURA….I FUCKING LOVE YOU"

Sakura was beyond Shocked .

"Sasu…sasuke-kun…..you… your lying .. you never Loved me… Stop doing this to me…."

Sasuke immediately Locked his lips with hers and kissed her passionately.

Soon enough sakura kissed him back.

They broke the kiss after enjoying each other's kiss and sakura looked away from him crying.

"S..sakura… I Love you .."

Sakura Hugged Sasuke Tightly & cried on his Chest Harder .

"I..I love you to … my God I Do to…. I was so scared … I was so scared ….God …Thank you for being there sasuke-kun…I'm so sorry" .

"Sakura…will you give me the honor to make you Uchiha sakura?"

Sakura Gasped & looked at him with shocking eyes…

"Yes … oh,.. sasuke-kun Yes"

Sakura cried hugging him again .

Sakuras mother surgery was no longer a problem because she is Uchiha sakura now

Okay crappy ending I know .. It's a one-shot what do you expect .. I am a beginner & I ran out of Ideas…. So I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
